cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Dex Extra
Dex extra "I put loyalty in my men, and in their families also. If someone is a traitor, they will be punished. If a fellow member is in trouble, help him even if it 'costs your life. If you do not agree to these terms, walk away right now, for I never want to see your face ever again. Understood!?"- ''Dex Extra to a group of "fresh bait" as he calls new recruits Dex Extra was the leader of the 75th police squad, a.k.a. the Elite Commando Group. Childhood :Extra was born on Pantora around the time of 43 BBY. Two years later, riots arose around his home town and he and his family was forced to move to Saleucami, where he lived until the start of the clone wars, and then moved to Coruscant. What he learned as a humble farmer would help him later in life. After his father, Galen Extra's death, he became a miner and took care of his sister, Sarah Extra, and his mother, Mary Extra (Whose maiden name is Garth.) When he saw the Chancellor visit Saleucami, he saw his guards and wanted to become one. He continued work in the mines, then left that all behind and went to Coruscant. That is where his adventure began. An early job :Dex was soon drafted to be a http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Senate_Commando%7CSenate Commando under the command of Athan Plasmawield (A.k.a Reverk Gelvan, and now known as Lord Reverk). While on Coruscant he learned to despise Chancellor Palpatine. He realized something was up. Extra eaves-dropped on him and found out he was a Sith lord. Instead of losing his job, he kept this information to himself. He was then assigned to gaurd a senator on a diplomatic mission to Mon Calamari, when his ship was "randomly" attacked (Dex thought Palpatine set up the attack to kill him, which was true except the senator was meant to die, not Extra). The senator was killed and replaced with a "Palpatine supporting lunatic", in Dex's own words. Then he went back to Coruscant, where he survived a thermal grenade blast by Cad Bane :e (as seen in the clone wars episode), he was rushed to the hospital and quickly recovered. At a Senate Commando Banquet, he met Jedi Master Di and Captiain Keeli and their men and befriended them. After many more missions, the most profound being protecting Sarah Wolf555, the order was disbanded and Dex was out of a job. Elite Commando Group :from the remnants of the commandos, Plasmawield got permission to reorganize it into the 75th Police Squadron, also known as the elite commando group. The E.C.G. was in charge of keeping the peace on Coruscant and getting rid of corruption everywhere. War on Nova Plasma wield retired shortly and fled due to a new tyrannical trading agency: the infamous Dark Nebula. Ree Shaala stole from them, and that put the Commandos on the trail of Nebula. Shaala was about to be arrested by operatives when vigilantes took her out. The Group kept a close eye on Dureena Nova, the C.E.O. of Dark Nebula. She stayed on top of activities, until she died in the attack on Nova Tower, when E.C.G. agents stormed it to take back senator Rush Clovis from capture. Her sister then took charge. Xalandra Nova wanted to avenge her younger sister's death. So she took an injured agent from the tower survivors, and fixed him up. He was taked with destroying the ''Reverance.''He succeeded in doing so, and then went after Extra. Dex quickly out manoeuvred him and killed the assailant. Now Nova was Furious. She sent all ofher fleet to attack Coruscant and to kill Extra and take the capital. She decided to wear her super suit, a large exo-skeleton witch increased all physical attributes times 100. Her fleet was crushed by Extra's, and his flagship the ''Reluctance crippled her ship. She was boarded and killed when an E.C.G. commander shot a faulty rocket at her, she fell out of the bridge, down to earth, blew up, and died. Nova the Hutt, an honourable huttess with an obsession with frogs, was then set in charge of Dark Nebula from then on. DeJerus During the battle over Nova Tower, Dureena Nova Hired a sith in training to guard her. This sith claimed to be the next Darth Maul. Dex and Owen maimed and defeated the Sith, named DeJerus, when an explosion damaged his eye, blew his arm off, and heavily damaged his saber. Dex then cut him clean in half. He was last seen falling off the bridge to the tower... DeJerus's Aprintice DeJerus also had an aprintace, who is currently being hunted down by E.C.G. opratives after she excaped capture after the battle over Nova Tower. It is also believed that E.C.G. general ZelKai Morporbit's son is in love with her. Master Di's Death and Dex's revengeEdit As Dex got home, an urgent call from Toydaria came in. They needed the E.C.G. to ship medical supplies to Ryloth. Here was the catch, they had to do it undetected. When they got to Ryloth and unloaded the goods, Dex asked the pilot to have him and some of his troopers go down with a pod, because he had a bad feeling. The pilot agreed, and they were sent down. When they got to the surface, they ran over a hill and found Master Di's and Captain Keeli's bodies being carried away, along with other of Keeli's men. This enraged Dex, and he unsheathed his sabers and chopped up battle droids in a fury. He made his way to the tactical droid, then promptly suck a thermal detonator on its head. Then, the two dropships tried to take off, but only one made it. the other was hit in the gas tank with a rocket and destroyed everything inside Marriage "I wished my father could see this moment... how beautiful you are... how beautiful this day is"-Extra just before kissing his newfound wife, Janet Hoya Dex had been dateing a Pantoran woman by the name of Janet Hoya for some time, and had fell in love with her. She suggested the ideaof the E.C.G. to Athan and Dex while drinking and greiving over the loss of her job as a lawer at a bar. Ever since then she was a distinguished E.C.G. general, and served in many battles. He proposed to her in 22bby on the vieing platform of the senate building while on a date. She said yes and they were soon married. The cerimony was prefomed quietly and traditionaly, with only Janet's and Dex's immediate family, on naboo. : The Vantos :After Nova attacked Coruscant, there was a series of unexplained murders, the worst making a whole building colapse, leaving only one survivor. The survivor said that " A man in a maintenance suit walked in, and was cleared and went to work on the bottom floor of the building. I didn;t think much of it, after all, it happens all the time. But when he arrived there,i was working I realized that there was a stain on his uniform and that i had never seen him before. I thought he was a newbie, after all I was only there for 6 months, and the stain was from food, due to the fact that i had a stain on mine too. Then he planted some wiring (disguised explosive, although didn't think of it at the time) and promptly left. The as he was walking out, I realized there was a gash in the uniform where the stain was, a stab mark of sorts, and that if anyone was stabbed in that spot, they would surely die." '' '' :At that very moment a realized that he was a murderer, and the stain was a blood stained suit was a sick trophy of a kill. And then the building blew up. I still remember the red hatred in that green twi'lek.... pure hatred." W'ith that testimony, the E.C.G. took on one of it's biggest cases. It was found out soon after that the Twi'lek's name was Gaar LeMucha, and that he was living in apartment alone. He took on odd jobs for a living, but his apartment was high class, nothing like anyone with that pay's should be. "I suspect a gang is involved," said Extra at the meeting anouching that Gaar was a wanted man. 2 days later Dex himself led an invaision of his house. Gaar attacked him, forcing Dex to put a knife in his throat. his last word was "Vantos shall rise!" and he then fell/jumped off his balcony. Then the case ran cold. Months went by, nothing happened. Around 4 months there after the raid, an entire E.C.G. patrol, being led by Mei Kellus, was killed while patrolling the streets of Coruscant. Dex Extra was called from his newly found wife and home to investigate. He battled the assassins, who were all still at the scene and wearing Umbaran military uniforms and wielding Umbaran weapons. Two of them assassins were killed and the rest fled. The following morning the Umbaran terrorist group, Vantos, revealed its presence and declared war on the E.C.G., and offered a reward for Dex's head. But Dex had a plan. The E.C.G. "traitor" Jaing Banting "killed" Extra and brought his head to Vanto's leader, only known as Slyzer. He gave her reward and was about to kill her when, out of the blue, E.C.G. general ZelKai Morporbit and Dex burst out of her ship. Quickly Slyzer unsheathed his two sabers, both from unknown fallen Jedi. Dex had his sabers on him, and the duel began. Slyzer was good, but Dex was better, after the duel went through the main hall, E.C.G. troopers killing all Vantos members as they went, Dex got the better of Slyzer and coldly ran a saber though him. All plans of Vanto's were copied and stored in the archives for further investigation, and the facility was bombed and destroyed. Betrayal :Dex had just gotten news that his wife was about to have a kid, when a new task came up. Apparently Vantos''had been brought back by someone. Dex was trying to find out who, with his old time friend, Rick Janus, when a ''Vantos attacked them. Dex and Rick barley got away, when Rick revealed the truth. "I wish you had died back there old friend," he said "why?" Dex shot back. "Because i wouldn't have had to do this!" he said as he shot Dex in the chest, and ran. Commander Rick of the E.C.G. was a true traitor. Dex then was about to be rushed to the hospital when he started to run after his former friend. Rick then entered a building, but realized there was no back way out "Rick! Why did you have to do this?" Dex sobbed, half from pain, the other half from losing his friend. "I NEVER LIKED YOU EXTRA!" he shot back "AND I'VE BEEN TRYING TO KILL YOU ALL MY LIFE! AND NOW SINCE IV'E FAILED, SINCE I MEAN SO MUCH TO YOU, I'LL TAKE MY OWN LIFE! FOR VANTOS! NOT E.C.G!" and then shot himself. Rick also revealed that he killed the squad of E.C.G. members that fine day, and personally stabbed Mel and his E.C.G. member girlfriend, Seleen At'yuk. Rick Janus, an Umbaran, died that day, but Dex lived on. Road to Recovery :After the attack, betrayal, and hospitalization for a month, Dex decided to seek counselling with an old friend, Reverk himself. When he got to Reverk's Mustafarian base, they started talking about past adventures, when a group of Mandolorian mercenaries from a group called Mandalore Rising, attacked. It was short-lived due to the fact the their leader, Mirta Meta, was friends with Dex and, being the group's leader, called off the attack.In fact, she had been hired by Vantos, even thought they had tried to kill her multiple times. Then, Mirta realized it was a trap when a group of stolen Y-wings were spotted in the distance, barring Vantos markings andthe words "Mirta's foolishness has doomed her!" written in abruish. They all got to Dex's ship before the house exploded. Reverk was devastated. They soon reached Coruscant where Reverk lived in Dex's apartment. Dex's wife Janet then had kids but Dex had to go on a mission to find out where the next Vantos base was. :Pretty soon an E.C.G. trooper by the name of Dexrer Gratetech found an oddity on asteroid virgo VII and immediately contacted Dex. It was then confirmed to be a base and without confrontation on the asteroid, it was blown up by missiles. Most escape pods were destroyed, except for the one that contained the base commander and Vantos leader, which turned out to be another Umbaran by the name if Yuzu Clut. Yuzu was later executed for his crimes against the republic, and Vantos was dead. : Nova returns Soon after the Vantos adventure, a twi'lek who named herself "Xalandra Nova" came in charge of Dark Nebula, This worried Dex, but it remains to be seen what will happen.... Straded on Umbara! After the elite commando group got a new general, Iridinia Arcnova, they were assigned to a liberated section of Umbara. But to get there they had to fly through hostile airspace. Dex's and Iridinia's Gunship was shot down, but akk crew survived. They had landed in the middle of a jungle, and the local Trandoshan hunters were of no use. On top of all that, the hunters lost a rancor! While Dex and his men were awaiting pick up, the rancor {C}attacked! fortunately, the group was heavily armed with rocket launchers, and killed the rancor without it causing any fatalities. All the troopers armour was getting destroyed, so any Umbaran or droid that came through they salvages their armour to their own. Soon, they were rescued by a group of clones on a reconnaissance mission. Enslavement Dex was soon back patrolling the streets, when a riot broke out, and someone cut his right leg off. he soon got his leg replaced, and went looking for the assailant. He soon found out that the assassin was not just a random person, but was a slave of Jocasta Bonteri. He was soon captured and held as a slave himself. He learned of a group of slavers that slaved assassins. Dex later escaped, and killed the leader of the slave group. But as he was escaping he fell into a vat of Huggard chemical..... {C} Darkxtra after the incident with the vat, Dex started having memory slips. At night he would suddenly lose consciousness along with the people around him. Then one night, he was awake when the change happened. He turned into a dark warrior, and murdered many. Dex then realized that the series of murders that he was investigating, he was also committing! He suffered in silence for a week, then he was assigned to Umbara again. He went there on a peaceful mission. Dex immediately changed into the figure that called himself /Darkxtra/. He turned all people on the ship to his minions and the ship landed, and the E.C.G.'s leader did something that he never did before, attacked his own troops. He wished he could control himself, but it was impossible. He realized his only way he could be turned back was the power of electricity. The un-darkened members of the E.C.G. attacked the infected with electro-staffs. Dex was half cured, a half good, half-evil two face like monster, with half normal armour and half black with green. All other darkened members were cured. then the Dex began fighting Darkxtra by punching the infected side of his body. The two grappled and rolled off a cliff and into a science center and then fell into a pit of huggard chemical. Darkxtra was reborn and grew more head spikes (he was a red Zabrak after all) and arm and leg spikes and grew to a staggering ten feet tall! Before he could cause any trouble, Darkxtra was shot with an electro cannon tank and turned back into Extra. DarkxtraEdit (page darkxtra was merged with this page, the fallowing are his traits and history) Darkxtra was a shadow warrior and alter ego of Dex Extra after he was dropped in a vat of huggard chemical. He would take over Extra's body and terrorize the planet he was on. He murdered so many, that the E.C.G. caught on, but anyone who got near got infected with the darkness, a terrible plague like thing that made everyone he infected by surrounding them in his own darkness. Darkxtra's only weakness was electricity. after being shocked with it and half way turned back into Extra. The two grappled and fell into another pit of Hubbard chemical, and Darkxtra grew to ten feet tall, and spikes erupted from his arms, legs , and head. Before he could do any damage, he has shot with an electro-pulse from and electro-tank. it is uncertain if or when he will return. Personality, abilities, traits, and technonlogyEdit Darkxtra was very unlike Extra whom he possessed, he was warlike and his only "fun" he had was killing people. He had the unusual ability to control darkness, and absorb it to power himself, and turn other into minions. He was most powerfull on Umbara, the shadow world. he could also trasfer shadows so that he may get a quick getaway or new minions. He possessed two twin glowing lightsabers that flashed with lightning and darkness. Operation TIGER Dex was assigned again to umbara, now his least favorite world, after he recovered. The republic still had a control of the planet, but droid dropships were landing on the surface. Dex found out where they were landing, and went to intercept them before they could do any harm. After the successful capture of one of the dropships, it was learned that the ships were on a schedule. Now the E.C.G. possessed this intel. Then Operation TIGER or Transport Invasion Gradual External Repel, was set in motion. what this operation did was send any republic forces in a certain are to landing zones to ambush and repel the troops for a short time until they were targeted by orbiting cruisers. After the effects of this mission were put into place, Dex had to go to a meeting on Coruscant. Assasination atempt and kidnapping by The Demon At the press conference on Darkxtra, Dex Extra was shot at by a man called "The Demon", A.k.a. Mentally insane former jedi Tradus Equadus. As smoke filled the room from a placed bombs, Demon's men seized Extra, one of those men was a Trandoshan named Trinto Tresherlighter and held him. Demon challenged Extra to a game, " A game where I have three hostages, and i kill them one by one. Stop me from killing them, and your life is also spared. I kill them in 5 hour intervals. Oh yeah! You start out like this!" as he kicked Extra out of the building they were on. Dex, using his detective skills, solved this challenge, and was then used as leverage to gain money from the republic. Freedom Dex was being tortured daily by his tormentors. He would be whipped and electrified. They almost dropped him in a batch of Huggard chemical. Then Republic forces infiltrated the base, and rescued Extra. Soon a plot was revealed that The Demon was going to assassinate Senator Organa of Alderon. Right as the shot was about to hit Organa, Dex took the shot for him and paid the ultimite price.................................? Death and Fueneral He died minutes after the shot. there was a funeral service, but when the body was diplayed, it had vanished, leaving only the armour he wore. "someone must have stolen the body as a prize!" E.C.G. general, and now leader Owen Rubyhearder. Later that night someone stole a missle launcher, mandolorian battle armour, and a sniper rifle from the now widowed Janet Extra's house. Infiltration the person who stole the items from Janet was no doubt Dex Extra himself. He faked his own death! He only told Owen his plans, and also not to get the E.C.G. involved. He would instead occupy the E.C.G. in operation flush out, to Rid Umbaran forces from secret bunkers. Dex would then wear a bullet proof vest, and have Owen, dressed as an assassin, try to "kill" organa. After the events took place, Dex took the place of the assassin, and claimed to be part of the Demon's plot to kill organa, but instead went for an even bigger threat, Extra. The Demon caught wind and was outraged, due to the fact he had plans to kill organa, and that he was saying he was part of the Demon's crew. The Demon sent men after him, every one of which died. The Demon wanted him in his gang, so he invited him to tea. The two sat and talked, and finally the Demon said that he would accept him. Dex soon took a position of power, and was sent many times to try to kill people, but he faked those two, by making them go into hiding. He then told the Demon they were dead. The Demon was happy, and Dex got more and more information on his schemes. Finally the time had come for Dex to make his escape. He tryed to kill the Demon then get away, but the Demon gave up a fight. They chased either across the streets of Coruscant until Dex caught the Demon off guard, shot him in a non-fatal area, and he fell to his death. Mandalore Rising alliance After his escape, Dex got back in his Mandalorian armour and went to Mirta, who also knew of the plan and would shelter him until he was needed again. She let him stay and train with her troops. During his stay they troops of Mandalore Rising were attacked at their base, Dex helped in the defence and they were not taken. Finally, after a month with Mandalore rising, it was time to return to Coruscant. Slyzer's last stand after Dex got back to Coruscant and his wife slapped him, kissed him, and lectured him, they had to get ready for the 1st anniversary of the E.C.G. celebrated on Naboo. When they got there, Dex was doing his speech when a huge figure appeared on the screen and said "alas it is time" in a deep voice. {C}Suddenly the figure jumped from a balcony and junged at Extra. Fortunately, Dex was wearing his battle armour, so he unsheathed his sabers and dueled him "who are you?" he asked "I am slyzer" said the man "oh.... that changes things!" the two fought furoisly. Finally slyzer said something "I’m lucky my friends pulled me out of that lava and gave me this suit," The fight continued. slyzer then said "you can't defeat me, you are just like your father...." for a split second, Dex had a flashback Flashback Dex was walking down the stairs that faithful day. it was late into the night, and he had heard a noise downstairs. When he got there his dad was against the wall, and a man was threatening him "what is going on dad?" his father replied "nothing son" the man turned and said in a cold, deep voice "do not lie old man, your children need to know about our little arrangement" "fine, look I have to give this man a share of our crops or he will burn the place down and take everything" Slyzer looked coldly at Dex's father "you have gotten behind on your payment....... here is your personal punishment" he unsheathed his saber and stabed his father "DAD!" a thirteen year old Dex was mortified. he took one of his father’s blasters and shot the man. His father's last words were "run... take some seeds, your mother, and your sister and run to the nearest farm..... run.... The battle concludes After the flashback he realized it was slyzer that had killed his father "you...." Slyzer replied triumphantly "I have trained for the past year for this moment.... i am no longer just Slyzer, i am DARTH Slyzer!" Slyzer yelled as he tried to use force lightning on Extra. Dex blocked. the duel continued and finally Slyzer got the upper hand, and knocked Dex's sabers away from him "looks like i will kill 2 generations of Extras...maybe event three!" with that dex reloaded his flamethrower, now on his back, with a melting chemical and shot it at Darth Slyzer he caught on fire and began to melt. "RAHHGAHHHH!" he yelled Dex replied "quiet, i forgive you for murdering my father, after all you did get me started in crime fighting." "I...I....I did something good?" "Yes, yes you did...." " Dex take my mask and saber, you deserve them... also this fire may get to my adrenaline gas.....and i will explode.... go...run..." Dex took the offerings and walked out, he heard the joyful yells of "I DID GOOD! I DID GOOD! I DID GO--" then the gas exploded, killing Darth Slyzer for good. A time of celebration Dex then went to ice port and finished it up with the help of his workers. There was a huge party as the second Reverence rose from the ashes of the old one. over 1000 people were there for its maider voyage, and Dex received the highly prized Dot award and D-0T droid. Ma' tu meeting Dex was then sent to patrol around Ryloth, with a clone by the name of Dogma Blarthfire. While patrolling, they stumbled across some strange packages. when they came back to commando glade (base of operations on ryloth for the E.C.G.) they analysed them. It turned up an illegal spice, often used by the underworld to get high. When this was found out, Dex, Dogma, and a clone named Hale sward went for a stake out. At midnight, a group of traffickers came by, and the team stepped into the road. They tried to arrest the smugglers, but when Hale went to cuff them he was shot in the leg. Dogma covered Dex as he dragged Hele to cover, then a fire fight broke out. Dex and his gang were pinned down, when another clone known as Comander Torres came down in a gunship and saved them. This confrontation would spark another chapter in E.C.G. history, the Ma'tu smugglers. The Ma' Tu War The Ma'tu smugglers soon made their presence known to the galaxy. They began a kidnapping spree and Kidnapped Dogma and Hale. Dex was outraged and waged a full frontal assault on thier base. the E.C.G. got into the base easily, but were met with string resistance until Dex was the ony one in the strike team available to go on. He continued on in the fortress. He soon took an arrow into his robotic leg, which jammed it. Dex was in deep trouble. He slowly made his way to the prison sector, where he freed all prisoners. Dogma and Hale had Dex hobble over to the drug storage area. Dex told the two to leave him there, with his flamethrower. They reluctantly did as he wished. Dex Burt all the drugs, and called in an orbital strike on his area. The entire building collapsed on top of the Ma' Tu and Extra. Fortunately, a now rouge bounty hunter named Kasen Qua helped Dex out then left. Dex recovered quickly, but soon a shocking secret would be uncovered.... Force powers revealed When Dex got home, had some blood work done. The results were shocking: Dex was force sensitive! Soon after, they tested his wife, she was positive too! This meant that their kids will be some of the most powerful beings EVER! The Jedi temple wanted to collect the kids, but Dex had a bad feeling about it. He sensed a great disturbance..... he felt the great Jedi purge...... He kept his kids, and started training himself in the force. Pantora in trouble Weeks later, Dex recieved word that his home was in trouble; the trade federation had built a blockade around Pantora! Dex was shocked and angered, and during the peace talks was insulted by a trade federation officail saying "(Dex) Was only on Pantora for less then 2 years, why does he care? He is not a true pantoran!" Extra's response was throwing a knife in his direction saying "SEPRATIST SCUM!" He was taken out immediatly by guards. He acually had to be tranculized because he was in so much anger. His wife still gets at him for that saying "Do i need to give you a shot.... AGAIN?" whenever he is angry. After that confusion, the E.C.G. was on the case of who kidnapped the daughters of the paponoidias, even though they were under strict orders not to do so. As it turns out some one beat them to the answer, and got the two before any E.C.G. units were mobilized. Dex was there to personally arrest the offenders. Dex also made sure the blockade left his planet by "escoting them to where they belong". The man that insulted Dex in the senate hearing would later go on to die during the great E.C.G. narcotics seizure mentioned later. As it turns out he was a drug addict and was just picking up an extra large order for him and his friends, when the E.C.G. took him into custody. While being held temporarilly at the scene, he tried to flee. He was shot dead because of this. Mission to Mustafar An urgent mission came in. On a recon mission to Mustafar, Jedi master Jaden Archbroker and his troops were captured. This may not seem important, but Master Archbroker had secret mission plans, base blueprints, and other essential material on hand. He memorized them, and then threw them into the lava. His troops were kept at a separate location, to be executed later. Master Archboker was kept in a high security base over the lava. Dex had to parachute, along with his wife, Owen, and more E.C.G. troopers. They landed smoothly. Then the team had to break them out of the jail. They broke through the defences, and the gunship was in its tricky position inches over the lava. The Master and his troops, which were picked up along the way, were in one, the E.C.G. in the other. Soon, Jaden's ship was shot down, and landed in the lava. Now the situation was dire. No one died in the initial crash, but the ship was sinking and one false move and everything would go down. Dex had to manoeuvre his ship into position just above the lava, and got everyone out, but could only make it to the E.C.G. outpost on Mustafar. Ruturn of DeJerus Dex was walking around the outpost on Mustafar, when a figured attacked him. He had a damaged saber, and bionic lower half and arm, and eye. It was DeJerus. After Nova tower collapsed, he had escaped into a starfighter, and went to Umbara to meditate. Once he learned of Dex's presence in Mustafar, his homeworld, he immediately came. He said he was the next Darth Maul, and him being cut in half only proved it. He also stated that he trained Slyzer to become a sith, since his last aprintace was shot dead at nova tower, where he was maimed. The battle was short lived, as a sniper hit the Sith, and he died in the E.C.G. medical care a short time later, his last wish to be a Jedi.... Coldline encounter Dex soon was on the hunt for Elitemarine coldline, the man who had left Reverk for dead. He and Elitemarine turbo tracked him down, and he went down without a fight. He was tried and found not guilty. Reverk was subsequently tried and was sentenced to death..... But Dex had a plan. Freedom's fire Dex devised an operation to free reverk from death. he would break in in diguse "if you see a guy that looks like me, with a missing eye and a lump on his back... that is me" said Dex, explaining the plan. Dex spent days in prison, and then Reverk was to be killed. All the prisoners were rounded up and taken to the execution platform. Reverk was to be dropped to his death. But Dex knew otherwise. At the bottom of the pit there was fire. But Dex had General Owen work on converting the pit into an escape route. At the Execution day, Reverk was pushed into the pit of fire. He was then doused and got into a speeder, and an undercover Dex drove him to a transport, which would take him to live a life of exile in the E.C.G. prison commando glade. His name was changed again apon this, but it will not be revealed due to security circumstances. Ma'tu strike back Extra continued to train every day, and so did his wife. They soon received a gift from Ryloth. When opened, a green power came out. In the package, there was a letter, stating the chemical was a dangerous drug, and they would pay for what they had done. Dex and his wife and children evacuated, and were tested. Dex and the kids were safe, but his wife became infected. Dex tried looking for a cure all over, and soon had to make a deal with an old enemy..... The new chairman of Dark Nebula, Xalandra Nova Jr. Fragile Alliance As it turns out Nova had a daughter, and she took Nova the Hutt out of the C.E.O. of the organization in a senate decision. Dex knew she was the only one with access to the drug through the black market. She agreed to meet Extra in the rebuilt Nova town. Nova started negotiating with Dex, then betrayed him be having her henchmen kidnap him. She said she would make him his personal slave after his wife died. Nova sat down with him as henchman sat him down and tied him to a chair and made him watch a live video feed of his wife. All his weapons had been confiscated, but Dex had weapons hidden everywhere and used his wrist knives to cut the ropes holding him in place. he then killed the two henchmen watching over him. "You are under arrest for kidnapping, attempted murder, and illegal trading." Dex told Nova, knife to her throat "Now give me all my stuff back, and the vaccine and i will let you go." Nova gave in, and he got his stuff back. "There! Happy now?!" Nova snapped at Dex. "I will still have to take you in." Nova was furious. "WE HAD A DEAL!!!" "You broke yours, I break mine." Extra then knocked her unconscious with the back of his gun. Trial Jenet Extra made a full recovery, and survived the attack. The E.C.G. finally brought Xalandra Jr. in and the rest of her men surrendered without a fight shortly after. As it turns out, Nova secretly led a splinter division of her group, the drug trafficking Ma'tu. Focas of Elite Commando Group operations soon shifted to the capture of its members and new leader, the Twi'lek Hes Krelus. General Umzar with a group of troopers set course for Ryloth, never to return alive........ Massacre News spread quickly of the E.C.G. massacre, and when it reached Extra, he was furious. He sent all agents to a mission on Ryloth that were not already assigned. The plan was simple. Storm them with everything they got! Teams Alpha and Bravo would come from the north and south. Teams Charlie and Foxtrot would come in from east and west. Zelkai Morporbit would lead Foxtrot, Owen would lead Brovo, Dex would lead alpha, and the newest general, bane survocharge, would lead Charlie. The teams got to ryloth, and started to destroy everything. Dex was reported to used an enemy as a human shield and blast Ma' Tu smugglers. Once inside the base, all the narcotics were siezed or destroyed. The official count: 123 million credits worth of Huggard chemical cigars (which Dex was appauled at), 200 million credits worth pf Jumper's shots, and 700 million credits worth of other drugs. This was the biggest narcotic siezure in republic history. Hes Krelus was ordered to be executed on the spot, and died by fireing squad. Many others died in the attack, and many celebrites, world class criminals, and politicans were arested. The E.C.G. was awarded 7,000,000 credits for all the rewards on the criminals. All the money was donated to the families who were affected by the massacre of Umzar and his crew. Imortalis Hey, when you are about to die you do drastic things! ''-Dex to his frantic wife about the expodition While investigating a minor disturbance, Dex was shot square in the stomach, and doctors said he had no chance of survival. Dex knew what he had to do. Against all orders, Dex fired up the reluctance for a jouney of a life time. He was searching for the legendary spring of imortality, mentioned only in old pantoran tales. Dex knew his time was limited, but he had no where to start. The begining of the legend states that it can only be found through the desert of death. There were many desert planets in the galaxy, but dex knew where to look for the right one. He remembered that some clone nicknamed Genosis's desert the "desert of death" because so many clones died there. He headed to Genosis. Once there he realized where to look, the legend stated it was inside the snake, but Extra figured out that the snake was acually a maze of confusing twisting tunnels under an old droid factory. Unfortunatly, before he could land he realized he was being followed, and had gotten ambushed. Dex made a risky move by piloting a starfighter into the catacombs entrance, then useing a lightsaber to light the way. The path was unforgiving. There was test after test after test, not to mention all the geinosians that came and tried to kill him. Alas, there was a spring hidden deep withing the catacombs, with skeletons skatered around it. An old man sat there, he was odveously pantoran. Dex realized he was Frar Num, the famous pantoran who in 67 bby, went to find the spring and never returned. Extra was in shock, then drank some of the fountian and was healed. He carried the insane man out of the spring, and kept some water for his wife and kids. When he reached the surface, and squeezed in his starfighter with the old man, the battle was not going well. The Reluctance was barly holding up, and even worse, General Uyras Yez, a "scummbag of a" pantoran as Dex called him , was read and waiuting to drink from the spring and capture Extra. Dex got to the reluctance and got Num to medical care, then told the ship to leave. He stayed behind with his starfighter the ''flying bane and B3-T4 to destroy the enemy. He colapsed the caves in which the spring was in, but dex knew that he could touch any water and make it turn anyone immortal, so it would not mater. when the caves collapsed and burried the droids, Uyras was furious. Dex landed and they had a battle. It was long and hard on Extra, after battleing the general and then killed him by sliceing through him with his saber, then pushing him down in to a dark hole. Dex retured home and gave the water to his wife and kids, making them one of the most powerful families in the galaxy. Mission to Mygeeto Dex was soon sent on a relief mission to mygeeto, to confort and console the sick and dieing. He looked forward to the mission to help his cause, and to bring much hope to others. When Extra arrived, he was greeted and hailed by the sick. He even gave one civilian child hope, just before he died of a gunshot wound. Soon, the sepratists had spoted the hospital. They sent out Tri-fighters to destroy it. Dex was horrified and a deep hatred arouse in him. He manned the anti air guns in the command center on the top of the tower. He was blown to the ground during the raid. when he was aweakened aboard the reluctance, he learned that besides E.C.G. opratives and a few gaurds, there were no survivors. Dex started on the counter attack, and was surprised to see who the general was. {C} a new nemisis Dex soon rounded up his troops in orbit, and attacked the fleet responsable for the attack. He destroyed it, and boarded the commanding ship. He fought his way to the bridge, where an unexpected surprise was: Uyras Yez was commanding it. The man had somehow found the now buried spring and survived. He stood on the bridge, sarcasticly welcoming Dex and his troopers, while TX-87, Yez's personal tactical droid, explained the repulic's odds of winning the war. Dex then felt a sharp pain in his chest, as a commando droid captan XD-58 stabed him in the heart. It hurt, but Dex then remebered he was immortal, and relaxed. Dex then was captured, but his troops got away. He ordered the Reluctance and the rest of his fleet to come back for him, and then the ships left. XD-85 was happy with what he did to Extra. The commando droid with two blades frequently taunted Dex. Just as TX-87 went into another monolog, the fleet retured with a rescue crew. The capital ship was crippled, and TX-87, Uyrus, and XD-85 were the only ones who escaped. And they wanted revenge... vacation on naboo When Dex got home, and told his wife what had happened, she was upset that they barely even saw each other anymore, infact she just got back from a relief mission to Ryloth, being that she still was an E.C.G. general. She soon booked a trip to naboo, just Dex and her, the droids would take care of the kids. They got to naboo and relaxed in their bungalow. Little did they know of the impending doom. a turn for the worst Yez had just finished planning for his revenge. He ordered XD-85 to attack where Dex was staying, and kill everyone they saw, even women and children. The assault went to plan. Dex knew he was being targeted, so he brought his suit with him, even though he wife said not to. He helped all he could, and saw many families fall to the brutal commando captain. Dex and his wife eventually called his gunship to pick them up and provide support. They then evacuated. By the time the two left, the city was in ruins, and Yez got away. Posesed after the failed vacation, dex retured to his apartment on coruscant. His wife had to leave immeadiatly for a mission, so dex was alone with his kids. He started haveing dreams and blacking out, and half expected darxtra to be back. Finnally he realized a sith was possesing him. The sith was darth vengence, a chiss ansestor of Extra, who lived around the time of the old republic. He was back to build a sith empire, and possesed dex to do so. He eventually gained full control over dex and went to umbara to the sith temple to train dex's body for being a sith. He graduated, and killed everyone in the temple. He then teamed up with a sith by the name of John Wing to try to bring back the empire, when he started looseing control of Extra. Dex had a peace meeting on Alderaan and so Vengence decided to have some fun. He went there with Wing and denounced peace. Hale Sward caught on, and decided he must do an ancient ritual to get rid of the sith and turn dex normal agian. He made Dex come to his house and then used an ancient technique to get into his head, and drive the sith out. Darth Vengence left, and Hale temporarilly distroyed him with a shock cannon. Drug smuggler crackdown After the men in the Ma' tu gang who survived the raid were tried by the senate, and were all convicted and sentenced to life in a fedral prison or were executed, Dex got a special mission, to track down and arrest drug smugglers trying to smuggle narcotics into the republic. He got started quick Coruscant speeder smuggleing ring bust Dex had reason to believe that a group was supplying underworlders of coruscant with narcotics. He got a tip that the gang were "mechanics" that fixed up taxis and trains. While they were fixing them up some would have drugs put in them, then when the vehicle was stopped, they were taken out. Dex and E.C.G. drug enforcement agents staked out bus and taxi routes and sure enough they got what they were looking for. The warrents were acounted for, the garrage {C}was raided, and many were arested, some even on former charges. The Drug cartels of Naboo Another mission was on Naboo. Dex had heard reports of mysterious delagates on naboo, coming and going in and around the lakes district. Dex had E.C.G. General Bane Survocharge and his cousin Zip Spacebooster do a stakeout to see what was going on. Who showed up shocked them. As it turns out the sepratists were involved in this case, and a general that was considered M.I.A. for almost all the war was discovered working the operation. Former Jedi general turned sepratist Hungar Jezu was leading the operation. Once the E.C.G. heard of this they did a few more stakeouts, found out the usual buyers and had them interogated. They all had a choice: help the E.C.G. take down the drug cartel, or be sent to prison. Around half were sent to prison. The rest of them showed them the hideouts where there were drugs hidden. The search warrent was recieved, and the hideouts were raided. Hungar fought hard, and almost commited suicide before he was taken into custidy, and was sentanced to life without parole. Terror on Ord Mantell Shortly after, a jedi general by the name of master cade had gotten wounded on a mission to ord mantell. Dex was called in to take charge of the ship he was on. Dex got there and things were going good, untill a surprise attack by the sepratists. They knew dex was on that ship, and wanted revenge for Jezu's jailtime. The general leading the attack: none other then General Uyrus Yez.Dex went with troopers Burn and Zeth to secure the ship. It was a lost cause and the ship started to go down. They managed to hyper-jump to Ryloth, where they wanted the ship to land. The ship was falling apart, and Cade had to make a risky move and stay with the ship. Dex ordered the reluctace to hook up to the ship. They got some of the troopers onto the reluctance but just before Zeth and Burn could get on, the ship exploded. Dex had to do a spacewalk to rescue the troopers, and medical sergent Caleb took care of them from there. The rivalry between Dex and his nemisis heated up. operation TIGER: Ryloth edition The sepratists then launched an invaison on ryloth, useing drop ships. The republic knew what had worked with dropships on Umbara, so they decided to apply it to ryloth. THe sepratist also knew the plan, and put up shields aroudn the dropships. Dex then modified operation TIGER, so that now they had to break through the droids and get to the shield generator, then have the ship destroyed. The plan went off with out a hitch, and many dropships were taken down. The sepratist then decided to have magnagaurds gaurd the shields, but that didnt stop Dex, who kept on destroying. Mission to Genosis Don't you see it Extra! The republic doesn't trust you! They sent you here to protect more then a landing zone... MUCH more then a landing zone... ''Yez to Extra during their hand to hand combat duel Dex soon went to Genosis for a special operations mission with the E.C.G. The mission was that he had to protect a drop zone from invaision from sepratists. Dex had his doubts, considering that nothing had landed there in months, so he suspected something bigger. Soon, Yez came to take the landing zone, and Dex had to duel him in hand to hand combat, during which, Uyrus reavealed what was really there.... Reavalation of ''The Chronicles Yez told Extra that what he was REALLY gaurding was a wepon, created by Darth Vengence, that could destroy worlds. The old republic wanted it and captured the wepon, and the mauals (which became known as the Chronicles) were spread across more then just one galaxy, but many, many galaxies. Yez learned of the locations and had made allies and began prepareing for an invaision on various planets. Retreat and Recruitment Dex's forces were overrun at the cannon site, so they retreated. Dex went to ice port to plan, where he met Dex Extraz, a clone who was obsesssed with Extra. Dex's plan was to stop Yez from getting The Chroinicles at all costs, and then an idea hit him. He contacted his ship, and the plan was set in motion. Dex soon got a message back from a clone named Jeff that the machine he made to contact the elite people of the universe, and tell them the mission, had sucsseded in it's mission. Unfortunatly, Jeff spilled coke on the machine, and it went hangwire, and got some unecisary people. And soo the race for The Chronicles began........... {C} The Cronicles update for armour. to begin his search for the chronicles, dex first had to upgrade his armour, making it even more efficeint then it was before. He completely redisigned his ineternal skeleton for the armour, and chose the new phase II helmet over the existing helmet. He also added a better jetpack on the back rather then the boots, and room for 3 pistols rather then 2. he also made new upgrades to existing weapons such as the E.C.G.W.7018, an E.C.G. made machine gun, and all of his hidden weapons. He kept the paint jobs and internally redisnged the gloves and boots. he was ready for anything Present day Dex lives on coruscant with his wife, droids, and kids. He loves shoping for new gear, partying with his wife, and just being around his wife and kids. Equipment Droids/pets Dex had a wide variety of droids and pets, including a pet rancor, reprogramed milicreep, and his two favorites: B4-T4, which he got from being a founder of the E.C.G. and D-0T, which was won from ice port. dex extra desert camo.jpg|Dex's desert cammo dex extra jedi disguse.jpg|Dex's jedi disguise dex extra jungle camo.jpg|Dex's jungle camo Dex extra sith diguise.jpg|Dex's sith disguise dex extra with knife.jpg|Dex Extra: wrist knife drawn dex extra (digused as convict).jpg|Dex's prisoner disguise Dex extra (casual).jpg|Dex Extra's Casual gear when on duty dex on umbara.jpg|Dex fighting on umbara dex close up.jpg|dex's normal gear Gear Dex normally wears arc trooper armour, golden commando gloves and boots, and a painted arf helm. He has many different outfits, some have the golden commando gloves and boots, others do not for covert reasons. Wepons Appearances *Clone Wars Adventures (first appearance) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 1 Episode 22 :He has access to most of the republics arsenal, including top secret weapons. Dex also created weapons for him and his men, most are classified, but they include wrist blades and whips, and also multiple concealed bombs and grenades, nunchucks and staffs. Behind the scenes *Dex Extra is a character in the online game clone wars adventures *nova is also on cwa *The elite commando group is a real squad, dedicated to reporting people who swear, say racist comments, or bullying. So go ahead! Join today! *on 2/17/12, Dex won a dot for ice port, and of the night, one comment by commando sharkie was that he asked the inspector what his favorite house of the night was, and he said extra's! *Most of the Nova chronicles actually are based on real CWA events *DeJerus was based on Darth Maul, also with his return. Kaanfight hinted at this when DeJerus claimed to be the "Next Darth Maul" *Infiltration was inspired by TCW Deception episode arc *people have asked Kaan to get in on the story, all were included *Some of the people's names are real characters. (I.E. Reverk Gelven, Owen rubyherder, Hale Sward) *The Demon is loosely based off the Riddler from Batman *The Ma'Tu drug dealers were inspired by Mexican cartels *The bio attack on Dex and his family was loosely based off of the 2001 amthrx scare *Imortalis section is bassed off of Pirates of the caribean: on stranger tides *the attack on the mygeetan hospital was inspired by Mockingjay, when the hospital was bombed *on 5/5/12, dex's attack cruiser was inspected at a house inspection party. Due to the fact event was hosting the party, he did not recieve anything right then and there. It is uncertain weather he will get anything for his house. *Dex is planned to be in an up and comeing you tube series The Chronicles, coming soon! * Category:Pantorans Category:Leader Category:Lifetime Members Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:champion racer Category:Elite Commando Group Category:Senate Commandos Category:Republic Category:Master Builder Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Beta Tester Category:Member Category:m Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Commando